1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control device for a vehicle which controls image display on a windshield.
2. Related Art
Head up display devices (which will also be referred to as “HUD devices”) are known each of which displays display images including predetermined images and letters on the windshield of the vehicle. The HUD device shows the driver information by displaying, on the windshield, information of the traveling state of the vehicle such as the vehicle velocity, a virtual image superimposed and displayed on an image of the real world, an image of the shape of the road ahead of the vehicle with respect to the traveling direction, a guidance arrow toward the destination, an image or a letter for showing the road condition, or the like (this display will also be referred to as “HUD display”). If HUD display displayed on the windshield overlaps with rain, fog, sunlight, obstacles, and the like, the HUD display is difficult to watch in some cases. To address this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-248721, JP-A No. 2015-163501, JP-A No. 2005-69799, and JP-A No. 2006-78635 each disclose the technology of controlling the display position of HUD display in accordance with the visibility of the HUD display.
However, if a driver is watching HUD display, the movement of the display position of the HUD display would annoy the driver.